Welcome to the Jungle
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: Loosly 'based' on the song "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n' roses. Harry and his friends (draco, ron. no hermione) Come back to school only to find that it has changed greatly. Problems start, and romances might start. But lots fun, and adventure... and


Welcome to the Jungle  
  
Disclaimer: no this is not a songfic of that Gun's 'n Roses Song "Welcome to the Jungle". Though that is a good song, I don't do songfics.  
  
Ya know what, im going to put those lyrics in here. Just because that song is what inspired this "story". The song has nothing to do with this story, I just like the song. LoL!  
  
A/N: I'm bored, and I was thinking of that song, so I decided to make a story called "welcome to the jungle"  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome To the Jungle  
  
Welcome to the jungle  
  
We got fun 'n' games  
  
We got everything you want  
  
Honey we know the names  
  
We are the people that can find  
  
Whatever you may need  
  
If you got the money honey  
  
We got your disease  
  
Chorus:  
  
In the jungle  
  
Welcome to the jungle  
  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
  
I wanna watch you bleed  
  
(A/N: Those are all the lyrics of the song I feel like putting in)  
  
*************  
  
**Now the Real Stuff**  
  
"Get up you filthy brat! Because of you being so abnormal, we have to get up at the crack of dawn and drive you to idiot land, they call a train station. So get up!" Harry's uncle Vernon roared  
  
That day, Harry was to get on the Hogwarts Express, and start his seventh year of school. He wasn't excited. He was dreading it in fact. He didn't want to go back to work; he didn't want to see his friends. Usually the first thing he ever wanted to do was see his friends. Now he didn't. It was just like a change, he wasn't mad at them. Not in the tiniest bit, it was just probably his mood today. He was feeling sort of out of it.  
  
"Why aren't you coming you idiot boy! I will be waiting in the car!" His uncle was getting impatient. He looked at his clock; he had about five minutes to get to the car. It would take a while to get to Kings Cross and he was running late. Harry just sat on his bed. However, decided to go downstairs.  
  
His things were already packed. Harry picked up his trunk and went downstairs to get into the car. His uncle seemed to have calmed himself and turned the car on. After placing his trunk in the car, he got in the backseat of the car. He didn't want to sit in the front next to Vernon.  
  
"Well boy, this is your last year of school. Good luck, when you come back during summer, we will decide where you are going to be when you turn eighteen. But we're here." His uncle brought up, when arriving at the station. "Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye" Harry waved. His uncle didn't wave back.  
  
**********************************"  
  
He got onto the train only to find that he was early not late. Hardly anyone was on the train. Only Draco Malfoy, some younger students, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown.  
  
Getting a compartment was easy. He took his things and sat In on of the compartments in the back of the train. Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Potter" Malfoy said  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I am just bored and felt like striking up a friendly conversation that's all. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco said starting to get angry.  
  
"Not at all, why though? Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked again  
  
"Oh, I knew you would ask that. Crabbe and Goyle moved to the States so they have to go to an American Wizarding School." He explained.  
  
"Oh, so now why are you coming to talk to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked, looking at Draco suspiciously  
  
"Well I don't have anyone to talk to with Crabbe and Goyle gone, and you looked lonely over here by yourself so I came over. It was just because I was bored." He looked out the window after he spoke.  
  
"Okay whatever. I don't even want to see my friends anyway. I don't know why, I just don't." Harry sighed  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes you just get tired of hanging out with the same people for so long. You just feel like you need someone new to talk to. Make another friend. I think that may be what I'm doing now. I mean, even though I've insulted you and your friends doesn't mean I've meant it in the slightest. It was all most of my fathers fault. God do I hate him. see he wanted me to be this perfect clone of himself and I wouldn't do it. So he would do things to me that I'm not about to tell you, and stuff so I would do whatever he said. He was like controlling my mind. He wanted me to follow you-know-who and I wouldn't. He had bribed the sorting had somehow to put me in Slytherin. I mean how can you bribe a hat? Does that make sense?" He explained.  
  
"Yeah I guess. So do you mean to tell me that your not the way you are at school or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah kinda--." He said, but as soon as he was about to say more, Hermione and Ron barged into the compartment.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing in here talking to Draco? Draco get out of here now!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione, shut up." Harry snapped  
  
"What? You're telling me to shut up. I don't think so. Draco I said get out. Don't you understand English? Scoot!" She bellowed.  
  
"What for? I didn't do anything.." He argued.  
  
Hermione and Draco continued arguing like that while Ron and Harry just sat and watched. Shrugging their shoulders and laughing. Finally Harry had had enough and attempted to stop the "fight".  
  
"Gosh! Stop it, you sound like an old . very old, like older than Dumbledore, married couple! That is not a good thing. There's nothing wrong with Draco Malfoy staying in this compartment and talking to us, he did nothing wrong" Harry yelled  
  
"What? Your saying Malfoy did nothing wrong? What the hell is the matter with you Harry? Don't you remember all those times that he was mean..." She started  
  
"Hermione! Shut the hell up! Draco explain."Harry motioned to Draco.  
  
Draco explained to Hermione all the things he had told Harry.  
  
"Like hell am I supposed to believe that. Sure I believe the Crabbe and Goyle part, but the father part. What the heck is that rubbish? Its pure lies Harry, pure lies." Hermione snapped  
  
"That's nice Hermione, but I happen to believe Harry and Draco. Your out numbered girl" Ron spoke up finally. He was just sitting there listening.  
  
More arguing went on. Finally, Hermione left and went to another compartment. She had been acting weirdly since mid sixth year.  
  
Blah blah blah..  
  
****************************"  
  
Carriages took the students up to the school. Walking into the great hall, many "oh my god!, what the hell!, ahhh!" ect. were heard.  
  
The school had been transformed. It was like stepping into the Amazon Rainforest or some kind of jungle. The house tables were not there anymore. Either was the enchanted ceiling. Vines hung from the ceiling, and tree's blocked peoples paths. Even some animals roamed around. Flower's grew on the ground, exotic birds and insect's flew around.  
  
Many students left the great hall to see if the rest of the school was the same. Indeed it was. Even the common rooms were like that. And students when to check there dorms and they had to sleep on hammocks!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco went to find Dumbledore. He was sitting in the entrance hall looking confused  
  
"Um..Professor? -" Harry started  
  
"Oh, I know what you want. I don't know how this happened. I cant fix it either. I've tried every spell imaginable and even the minister of magic himself has tried to fix it. I don't know what to do. I guess you students will just have to sit around until this is fixed. You can't possibly learn in this condition." Dumbledore said softly  
  
"Should we go back to our "dorms" then?" Ron asked  
  
"I suppose." Dumbledore sighed  
  
"Ok. Bye then professor" All three spoke in unison.  
  
(*****************************************************"  
  
A/N: wow, I've never written anything that long. I think its long. LoL I don't know if it is any good but whatever. Um...yeah. Sorry if it doesn't make sense at all, but w/e.  
  
Um..review.  
  
Flames accepted. Don't worry, you wont hurt my feelings. Trust me, you wont.  
  
Well tell me what you thought. I will try to update soon. 


End file.
